1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for computer add-on cards, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a fixing bracket, wherein the fixing bracket connects the heat dissipation device to a computer enclosure to reduce pressure endured by the add-on cards due to weight of the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to enable desktop and other computers to cope with modern applications, like high-resolution graphics, wireless communication etc, add-on cards are often installed in computer devices to enhance their operative abilities. One example of such a card is a graphics card comprising a separate processor, called a GPU (graphics processor unit). The GPU generates a large amount of heat during operation. When the temperature of the GPU exceeds a certain level, the GPU may malfunction, or in the worst case fail outright. For this reason, a heat dissipation device is commonly installed on the GPU to dissipate the heat generated by the GPU and other electronic components adjacent to it into ambient air.
As the operation speed of electronic component becomes faster, the heat dissipation device needs to be larger to dissipate heat therefrom. Thus, high-speed add-on cards may become damaged by the weight of the heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device having a fixing bracket for the heat dissipation device to reduce the pressure endured by the add-on card due to the weight of the attached heat dissipation device.